


Lullaby

by TheSkyclanCat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: FireSand but there isn't much here, Firedad and Brambleson cause there isn't enough of that on this site, Gen, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/pseuds/TheSkyclanCat
Summary: Bramblepaw just wants the nightmares to end.
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Firestar (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I have more plot bunnies coming up to kick me in the face. I just really want Firedad and Brambleson cause it's such an overlooked relationship. Also I appreciate all the people who are actually reading the stuff I'm churning out! Every hit and kudo means a lot to me. It means people are reading these! :)

It had all happened so fast. There his father was, urging him to join him and his mockery of a clan. Going on about how his sister had made the right choice. Sure, he didn't feel all that welcome in Thunderclan, with the stray looks thrown his way, the looks the clan think he doesn't catch. His own mentor was fearful of him. He pretended not to notice when his mentor jolted whenever he saw him, or when his fear could be easily seen though his eyes. But Thunderclan was still his clan and he would never leave it. Then Firestar started naming all of his father atrocities and forced himself to not look away. He knew that his father was a bad cat, Firestar told him and Tawnypaw the stories back when they were newly apprenticed. 

But hearing them still hurt all the same.

He had to force down his tears when Scourge ripped his father open like he was nothing but prey to slaughter. Now the clans had about 3 days before they too might be slaughtered all the same.

He couldn't sleep that night. The nightmares of Tigerstar being ripped open kept coming to haunt him, over and over again. Every time he shut his eyes, there he was, bleeding onto the ground, screaming in rage, fangs barred at some unknown enemy. Worst of all were the eyes. Tigerstar was always glaring at him as his lives were stripped away over and over again.

'How could you do this me? My own flesh and blood! This wouldn't have happened if you had joined me! How could you? How could you? HoW cOuLd yOu?!'

His fathers voice wouldn't leave him alone. It echoed on in his head, even though he was awake. Tigerstar was constantly damning him and he couldn't take it. He got up and silently exited the apprentice den.

He walked around camp in a daze, not really sure where his legs were taking him. He just wanted the voices to stop. 

“Bramblepaw?” He stopped. He was right outside of the leaders den, the lichen covering the entrance having only half grown back after the disastrous fire. Another thing he didn't want to think about. But he could still see Firestar reclining in his nest through the darkness, eyes full of concern. 

Firestar's eyes softened. “Is everything okay?” Bramblepaw blinked his eyes tiredly. “Everything is fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?” he forced out. Firestar only narrowed his eyes. “Maybe because you look like a monster dragged you across the Thunderpath.” He paused, “You've been crying.” he noted. Was he? Now that he mentioned it, he could feel the tears he tried to keep in well up and run down his face. His fathers voice returned in full force. He couldn't stop the sobs from escaping him. He felt ashamed doing so in front of his mentor and leader. 

He was about to turn away back to the apprentices den with words of reassurance; he was fine! But Firestar only gestured to his nest with his tail with a knowing look. He was only half aware as he collapsed onto the nest, Firestar curling around him. His body shook as he sobbed into Firestar's fur. He only vaguely heard Firestar murmur comforting words to him but he was already falling asleep. Firestar realized this and started purring and humming instead. He recognized the lullaby from when his mother would do the same when he and Tawnypaw were still in the nursery. There was nothing but comfort here. For the first time, he felt nothing but safety exuding from his mentor and he hadn't realized that that was all he had wanted in the first place. He fully relaxed and let sleep claim him. 

The nightmares didn't come that night; he was safe here, with Firestar.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sandstorm came to the leaders den later that night to check up on Firestar, she only found him with his head nuzzled into Bramblepaw's neck, both asleep and dead to the world. She giggled lightly. They were so cute together. She silently padded up to Firestar and gave his head a lick before departing back to the warriors den. She had a pretty good hunch that she wouldn't be needed tonight. If he was already being this fatherly, she was sure he would make a good father for their future kits. They just needed to get through their current challenge first.

**Author's Note:**

> oof I'm not all that good with dialogue. But these two are super cute together :)


End file.
